My Hero Aca-Slay-Mia
by xXSmexGedditXx
Summary: This is a MATURE story about what Deku and his friends (My Hero Academia) do when they are not in school up through season 2 (I am not caught up yet) with some romance. All characters are 18 in this story
1. Chapter 1: All Mights Special Training

Chapter 1: All Mights Special Training

AN: Hey guys I recently started watching anime and this one is a really cool one called My Hero Academia. This is going to be a story about what Deku and his friends do when not at school with some romance i think would be cool ;))) I'm trying to write more mature things now so this is NOT for kids! I'm only to the end of season 2 so No Spolers please! Also everyone in the story is 18 cause being pedo is NOT cool

Deku-kun came running to the beach after All Might texted him. All might asked him to meet at the beach that they had initially trained at wehen Deku was gaining One-For-All initially. It was still summer and he thought he might get some much needed last minute advice or training.

"Deku!" All Might called from the beach, his glorious muscles bulging on the beach. Deku was already sweaty from the run over and his whole body glistened like how the windshield of the car gets when its cold out. But it wasn't cold today, it was HOT and so was All Might, Deku noticed. He blushed slightly (not that you could tell because he face was already red from running) and looked up at his favorite Hero.

"Deku, do you know why I called you here today?" All might said in a booming voice. Deku had assumed it was more training and was now excited to find out what else All might had planned for him. He wasited in anticipation. All might was confident about the conversation he was about to start with his young but of age student.

"Aren't we going to do more training today senpai?" Deku asked.

"Well you could think of this as a special type of training young Midoriya" All Might said knowing more than he let on.

"Remember what you said at your 18th birthday the other day Deku kun?" All Might said slyly. Deku looked puzzled. He didnt remember, that seemed so long ago when he turned of legal age. What All Might was referring to was something he said while cutting his cake. He had casuakly mentioned how much he enjoyed spending time with his mentor All Might and how he wished they could become even closer. Deku didn't think All mihgt noticed how he looked at him but he did. And All Might thought he knew a way they could really be closer and thought today was the day to bring it up.

"It doesn't matter anyway" All Might said. "What matters is that we're both consenting adults now". Deku didn't understand what All Might was tryijng to say but he presse-the-d (geddit) on.

"As a hero, therea re a lot fo things that you must be able to do to defeat justice. Your upcoming exams will be some of the hardest tests you will have taken so far, and you must be prepared, or else you may fail. I want to help you go beyond your current potential, so you can become the best hero you can be," All Might told Deku.

"It's about time I think we took our bond as student and teacher…. Plus Ultra," All Might explained, coyly. Deku wa a nice guy but kind of slow. It was innocent and All might liked that about him.

All Might whipped out his, Small Might, and approached Deku. He channeled his quirk through his thing and it got as big as the rest of All Might. This startled Deku but the sight of his you-know-what was exciting to deku. He wondered if he'd be able to do that to someday.

"Oh All Might kun are you sure?" Deku said shyly. This was going to be his first time and he think Almight knew that becausse he gave him that wide grin he has. There was nobody else on the beach so it was okay. And he wasn't gay so he knew it would be okay to do thid to be close to his favorite hero. Deku approached it, and began to perform his heroes duty. All mights you-know -what was big but DEku had been working hard and knew he could handle it. (leave the rest to your imagination because I can't give away all the smexy details yet but it was totally hot ;)))

"Good job Deku, with skills like taht, I'm sure you'll be the #1 hero in no time!" All Might exclaimed and continued "If we keep this training up regularly you cna absorb the power of All for One faster!". Deku was happy to see this praise come from hi smentor. With this newfound energy, eh and All Might trained for the exams together, as mentor and student and maybe more.

AN: Hope you liked the first cahpter! I have a lot planned for this series. Do you think I should add an OC to my story for later chapters? Type yes or no in the reviews!


	2. Chapter 2: A Superhero House Call

**Chapter 2: A Superhero House Call**

It was a sunny Day and All Might was flying to his favorites stodents house to talk to his favorites students mother. He landed from his super jump right to their doorstep. He knocked but not too hard because he could easily break the door. Deku's mom answered the door in her dressing gown. She looked surprised but happy to see him.

"Oh, All Might. Deku isn't here today, he went out with some friends! Were you here for training? He tells me it's gotten really exciting recently" he shook his head in response.

"Hello Mrs. Deku, I'm here to talk to you actually about your son's performance at UA," All Might explained at the door.

"Is Deku hurt again? Do I need to go to the hospital?" Mrs. Deku worriedly exclaimed.

"No no, it's fine, he's ok. The teachers at UA do routine chekc ups with their students families to ensure that they're all ok," All Might calmly told Mrs. Deku in a booming voice. She looked relieved.

All Might stepped inside the door. He was in here all the time so he was welcome. He looked back at . His mom, when you looked really hard didn't look a day over 18. But she was because she was the mom of Deku who was 18 years old. He got all flustered looking at her. How had he not noticed ho hot she was on the inside when you squintewd?

Deku's mom caught him looking at her weird. she was confused that he hadn't said anything to her.

"You had something to tell me, All Might Sama?" She said innocently. She would never know the lusty rhoughts he was having about her. He blushed but his smile was too wide so she couldnt see his cheeks. She pressed on.

"Are you all right All Might? Do you need to rest? I know about your little problem"

All Might poofed into little All Might and sat down on the couch. It was good to rest and he could relax around her. He looked up at her kind, motherly face. He could still seen the teenaged but older teens, about 18, year old inside. That was super hot, because All Might was into adult age teenagers (not in a weird way).

The thought of giving it hard to Lady Deku gave him strength and then he was big All Might Again. She was surprised.

Mrs. Deku never realized how big All Might's bluging muscles were, but up close, she could see them in their full glory. As hard as diamonds and as tough as nails, the light bent around him, giving All Might his heroic glow. She felt a little flutter in her stomach, not unlike befotre her husband went to the war.

Her animal insticnts took over, and within a second, Mrs. Deku was at it like she was 18 again. However, she was not 18, she was at least 36. (She still looked 18 tho). She tore off her dress and neatly folded it on the couch because she had just cleaned and didnt want the room to be messy again. Deku was always leaving his clothes everywhere but not today because he wasn't home. All Might grabbed her tightly and she could see his you know what through his costume a little bit.

Mrs. Deku wasn't as tight as her son but All Might didn't mind. Mrs. Deku never thought she'd be in this position (doggy if you were wondering) and wondered what her husband who is in the war overseas would think. But he wasn't home so she only thought it for like a second and besides All Might was super famous so he probably wouldn't mind. All Might didn't want to hurt her so he was as gentle as possible but that was really hard to restrain himself.

All Might and Mrs. Deku went at it for what felt like hours (but it wasn't because Deku would be home soon), but they slowed down. All Might finished with a great heroic yell and struck a pose before reverting back to his weak All Might form. He gave a grin to Mrs. Deku and she beamed back. They quickly cleaned up from their passionate time together, and got ready for Deku to come home.

Deku got home just in time for his mom to make tea and so they all chatted and hung out together. He threw his jacket on the couch making a mess kinda but his mom didn't mind right now, she was too happy from her experience with the best superhero All Might today. Deku thought his moms hair was kinda messy but he just thought she was cleaning today which she did do actually.

AN: I did warn you that it would get a little steamy (lol)! And don't worry not everything will NOT be all about All Might, some other favorites will be the focus for next time ;)))


	3. Chapter 3: Group Study at Momo's

(AN: This is going to have lots of characters especially an extra special new one who I think could be a fan favoiritw ;)))

It was time for exams and everyone in the class (Deku's class) had to study! So they all went over to Momo's again and went over their material. Momo bought lots of snacks for everyone so that they could study all night. Everyone was excited to study at Momo's house, it was really big and fun to spend time in.

They were all studying already and talking to each other about the stuff they learned in All Mights hero class that they had a test on. Deku looked around the table at all of his classmates. It was hard to believe that all of them were now adults at 18 years old. They were all studying but Deku who was thinking about them being adukts when …. There was a knock at the frint door! Everyone looked up. All of their classmates were in the room with them so who could it be? It was ….. A stranger! She stood in the doorway weith the butler who couldnt take his eyes off of her and do his job right and introducer her because she was like a bright star of beauty.

Moma had invited a girl from the other class and everyone was stunned by how beautiful and cute she was. She looked around at them admiring how stunning she was and blushed a litle. "Oops, sorry. I guess I forgot to turn my quirk off" she said smiling cutely as she came through the door. She was still really pretty but they weren't all unable to look away now.

She was tall bnut not too tall for a girl. She had pale skin that had a natural sparkle like that glitter and long brown hair with pink hilights that were natural because of her quirk that were up in pigtails. She had big blue eyes like diamonds and a really good figures. She didn't need makeup cause she was already so pretty. She was wearing a pink dress with big yellow hibiscuit floweras all over it and the skirt was really wide so she looked like a pretty upside down flower. She wore black tights underneath and pink wedge heels with bows on them kinda like the ones that were in the 90s but in style now. Her nails were a sparkjly silver that matched the glittery silver bow tied around her neck. She had lots of clothes and liked to put on cute outfits in different styles because she was creative. You might think she's really girly but she's not.

"Hi, I'm Kawaiiko Lilyrose Aurorabella Sakura-Blossom!" she happily spoke to the group. She had a beaming smiel that everyone who saw it couldn't help but alwo smile after looking at it.

"You can call me Iko for short!" She was trying to be friendly and make friends.

"Your accent is really pretty" the icey fire guy said looking flirting.

"Oh that" She said giggling. "I'm haklf British and half Japanese so my voice is really unique she said and smiled at them all". Most off the boys smiled back at her but not the girls. They were all a little jealous but she seemed nice so they didn't say anything. But after a while, the girls seemed to realize that she was really pretty and nice too, so they got nicer to her.

After a long while fo studing, everyone got closer as friends as they had some fun while leraning about what it meant to be a hero.

"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a little bit," Iko said as she got up to go to eh bathroom.

Deku decided to let them in on some of the special training stuff Mallmight taught him.

They all took off their hero uniforms (they were training in them because its helpful efen for books) and Deku began to show them a little of All Might's special 18 year old only training.

They all went to town together except for Iko, because she was in the bathroom. An overall sex fest occured. All of the young heros went at each other for what felt like a forever in pleasure. But in a way thast made them all stronger. They all did some crazy sex moves on each other and felt really good. Afterwards they quickly cleaned up.

(Kawaiiko Lilyblosoom Aurorarose Bellablossom was in the bathroom checking her hair when all this happened so it was okay)

They all continued to study as everyone became closer friends with Iko. They all made friends as they studied together for the rest of the evening.

At the end of the study session everyone had so much fun together that they were invited to Kawaiikos 18th birthday party that was actually tomorrow! Next time she would get special study sessions with her new friends after her party ;))

(AN: My OC is going to have a spin off series so if you like her you can wait until i publish the story about her and her time in class (HINT: she MIGHT be trsnferring! ;)))


	4. Chapter 4: Ochak-ful-of D

**Chapter 4: Ochak-full-of-D**

(AN: This is the one you've been waiting for, its time to ship protag kun and protag chan! But maybe there are some other secret ships? ;)))

Everyone had come out to Kawwaiiko's 18th birthday the next day. THey were all super happy to spend the day with their new classmate and best friend. Now that she was 18, she could join in on all the fun the rest of the class could get in. Iko went around socializing with the other members of Class 1-A and 1-B (She introduced herself to 1-B earlier and they were all friends).

They all sang to her "Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy 18th birthday dear kawaiiko lilyrose aurorabella sakura blossom! Happy birthday to you!". Through all the voices she heard that one voice sang the loudest. She looked around for who it was and then she saw … it was Todoroki! The face that he was singing so lous for her made her heart flutter. She never really noticed him before but now that she thought about it sometimes she thought she caught him looking at her. Even when her quirk was off and he didnt have to he still did. But what did that mean? Iko didn't knoiw but when the song finished she was too distracted by Todorki that she almost forgot to blow out all of her 18 her candles. When she did they all cut the cake and then went to go on eating it and socializing it. Kawiiko was laughing and talking with Momo when Deku came over to talk to them.

"Happy Birthday again Iko!" He said. "Now you can have another special study session wih us but this time you can stay for the extra stuff" he said with a wink. Iko was confused. Was he talking about when she was in the bathroom last time? Momo nudged her and laughed.

"Yeah Iko! Its 18 year olds only! Maybe if you miss it we could just quiz each other" Momo was pretty but not as pretty as Iko so Iko wasn't interested. But this stidy session was really interesting to her. Maybe Todoroki would be there? She blushed a little on the inside. Deky was ready to catch Iko up on how special their study sessions were but suddenly he saw Ochako from across the room. He took his cake over to her to talk.

"Hey Ochako, where were you yesterday? I didn't see you at Momo's" Deku said inquisitively.

"Oh, I was sick and didn't wanna come. But I feel better now!" Ochako replied cheerfully.

"You know, I really missed you, but maybe we could catch up on the studying while we're here," Deku said sensuiaully.

"Alright, let's go do that," Ochako siad curelty.

"Ururaka looked just as cute and sexy as she did the day she turned 18 last week," Deuk thought to himself as they snuck off from the rest of the party

"Alright Deku, what important studying tit you all do yesterday while I was gone?" Ochako asked, once they were in a quiet enough bedroom.

"I'll show you" Deku said with a confidint grim.

Deku confidently displayed his dick-u for her. Would she like it? Ochako leanind in sexily and whispered "I wanna be Ochak-full-of-you Deku kun". Deku was excited. He responded "Does Ochako wants the O-cock-o?" "You're gonna Ura-rock-my-world Deku-kun" Ochako replied sexily.

Deku and Ochako started to nakned as they jumped onto the bed. Deku started to pinch Ocako's cure little sheeks as they started to kiss a little bit. Ochako looked at Deku's you-know-what. It was just as cure as he was himself. She found herself getting a super hot and bothered just thinking about it.

The to of them got down a nd dirty toghetehr intul…..

Suddenly the door opened! Both of them (Deku and Ochako) hid under the covers thinking they were caught! Ochaku peeked from under the covers and then she saw them. It was Iko and Todoroki making out!

"Omg, Deku, Iko chan and Todoroki are making out?!" She sounded really excited. She always thought that they would be a great couple because todoroki was really hot (and cool geddit?)

and Kawiaiiko was the prettiest girl in school. Deku and Ochaku watch (they thought it was kinda smexy) and then Todoroko and Kawiiko ended up on the bed right next to them and didnt even know they were there. Kawiiko turned her quirk on so they didn't notice a ting.

Todroki and Ico didn't notice the people u nder ythe covers, but they continued

Deku and Ochako kept on oing at it as they were before, but quieter, so that Ico and Todoieks fifn't not4ice. Ico and Todaraki didn't notice, because they were too busy getting the xecon.

After several ong minutes of pleasurs, Todoroki finished at the same time as Deku and Ochako.

"Wow, that was great," Ico said between pants.

"yEAH, now that you're 18, we can have a bunch of fun together," Todoroki said. Qawaiiko felt happy to hear that tODOROKI wanted to be with herr more.

They got cleaned up and reajoinge d the party.

After they all went and rejoined the party (Ochaku and Deku went after so that Kawiiko and Tpordoki wouldn't see and know they were there). By that time All Might was there to celecrate his new students birthday. Deku went over to him to have a private conversation.

"Young Midorito! How are you? Emjoying the party!" He sid in his booming hero voice. Deku smiled at him.

"Im great All Might sama! Ive taught the whole class your special training and now I've even go Ochako to do a private seession with me! And Kawaiiko is going to fit right iN" he said. All might just laughed and they had a great 18th birthday party together!

(AN: I'm trying to make my stories more complex cause I really care about my characters! Do I need more plot twists? I might end the fic soon!)


End file.
